Adal and Adar's Quest
by darkroses116
Summary: I'm not really a big linkruto fan, but I thought it'd be interesting just to see what if they really did get married. and besides, it really focuses on their kids. so, yeah. it's actually a pretty good story.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

ok, here's my second story. the chapters are really short so i'm putting them up 2 at a time. please R&R!

**Chapter 1:**

Princess Ruto was extremely nervous. She wondered if Link would ever get there. She had waited eight long years for this day, and when it finally came, she was too nervous to be excited. Eight years ago, when Ruto was ten, Link had saved her from the Zora's god, Jabu-Jabu. She giggled silently as she remembered the look on Link's face when she had tried to kiss him after he defeated Barinade. They had stood on a little island and Ruto had thanked him and tried to give him a kiss. But obviously Link had not wanted to be kissed at the time, and while trying to avoid Ruto's lips, had fallen into the water. Ruto had then jumped into the water and given him her mother's stone, the Zora's Sapphire. This stone was like the human's engagement ring.

Today was Link and Ruto's wedding day. Link said he was sorry that he had not married Ruto sooner, but he had had to defeat the evil creature Ganon. But now that that was over with, they were free to get married any time they chose, and they had chosen today.

Link ran through the forest as fast as he could without tearing or spoiling his wedding garments. As soon as he got out of the forest, he would play Epona's Song on his ocarina and ride to Zora's River. Epona's Song was a magical song that caused Link's horse, Epona, to come to him no matter how far away she was, as long as Link was anywhere but the Kokiri Forest, Kakariko Village, or Zora's Domain.

Finally, he ran across the bridge in the Lost Woods and into Hyrule field. He whipped out his ocarina quickly and played Epona's Song. A few seconds later he heard the beating of hooves and turned around to see his horse galloping towards him. She stopped as soon as she got to Link, and he climbed carefully onto her back. "All right Epona, to Zora's River." he whispered into her ear. Not long after, Epona stopped at the river and Link climbed down. He followed the river to Zora's Domain and hopped onto a bean plant he had planted as a child. A second afterwards, the plant rose off the ground and began its circle around the domain. Link jumped off the plant as it went over a bridge. He then ran across the bridge to some bridges made of grass and dirt. He chose a certain one and ran to the top of it to a small grayish platform with a waterfall in front of it. He stood on the platform, took out his ocarina, and played Zelda's Lullaby. Suddenly, the waterfall parted to show a tunnel. Link jumped to the tunnel and ran into it. After a few seconds of running down the dark tunnel, he emerged into a cavern filled with water except for some bridges and platforms. "Finally!" Link muttered.

Link ran into the throne room and gasped. Ruto looked more beautiful than ever in a light blue spaghetti strap dress that came to her knees, and matching light blue slippers. "You look beautiful Ruto," Link choked out.

"You look nice too," Ruto said. Secretly, she thought that he looked extraordinarily handsome in his white garments, but she didn't say this because she didn't want Link to know that she wasn't as haughty as she seemed.

**Chapter 2:**

" I now pronounce you man and wife," said the Zora priest. "You may kiss the bride." For the first time in his life, unless you counted that time when Ruto kissed him when they were children, Link kissed Ruto.

"So, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Link asked Ruto.

Ruto replied, "How about Lon Lon Ranch?"

Link and Ruto climbed onto Epona's back and rode to Lon Lon Ranch.

"Hi Malon," Link called out as he and Ruto rode into Lon Lon Ranch.

"Link!" exclaimed Malon. "It has been forever since you came to visit. Where have you been?"

Link answered, "I had a wedding! Remember?"

"A wedding?"

"Yes, to Princess Ruto!"

"Oh! Where is she anyway?" Then she saw Ruto. "Oh, never mind! So, why are you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could have our honeymoon here," said Ruto.

"Oh! Well I don't see why not. I'll have to ask my father though." Malon replied.

"Daddy? Daddy? Oh there you are!" Malon said. "Daddy, wake up!"

"Huh, wh-what?" Talon said absentmindedly. "What's wrong Malon?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if Link and Ruto could stay here for their honeymoon."

"Well I don't see why not."

"Really! That's great! I'll go tell them right now." With that, she went and told them that her father said that they were welcome.

A week later Link and Ruto left to go back to the palace of Zora's Domain.

"Bye Malon! Bye Talon! We had a great time!" said Link and Ruto together. "So, do you want to go home now?" Link asked Ruto.

"Yes. I would definitely like to see my father again." answered Ruto.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

i do not own zelda! never have, prbly never will! but maybe! hey, lemme dream, ok?  
i always seem to forget to do that! heh. oh well. please don't sue me! ok, on to the story. R&R!

**Chapter 3:**

"King Zora, it's a boy!" exclaimed Link.

"A boy? Oh that's wonderful! Did the doctor say I could come and see him?" asked King Zora.

"Yes, he did!" answered Link.

"Hi dad," said Ruto. "Isn't he adorable?" She held up a tiny baby boy. But this boy didn't look like a Zora or a human, because he _was _half human half Zora.

"I'm a grandfather," sobbed King Zora. "And you and Link are going to be crowned king and queen in a month."

It was true, a month after the king's son or daughter had a baby she/he and her/his husband/wife were crowned the king and queen of Zora's Domain.

_5 years later when Ruto has also had a baby girl a few months after her boy_

"Ruto, don't you think it's about time for Adar and Adal to start their training?" Link asked Ruto.

"What kind of training?" Ruto asked.

"Well, they both need to learn how to swim and they both need to learn the rules and regulations of ruling Zora's Domain. Plus, I think Adal needs to learn how to fight, just like his father." Link told her.

"Yes, I quite agree, except for one little thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't you think Adar needs to learn how to fight too?"

"What makes you think that? I mean, no offense, but girls don't usually fight!"

" Yes, that's true, but she should at least be able to defend herself. Plus, I think you and Zelda need to teach _both _of our children at least a little magic."

"You're right. But I can't teach them the magic I have. I can take them to all the Fairy's Fountains where they can learn them, though."

"Alright, why don't we go ahead and start they're training right now. I mean, the sooner the better."

"Oh, don't worry, I quite agree. How about I take Adal and start his training on how to fight for five hours, and you can take Adar and start teaching her how to swim for five hours. Then we'll switch out."

"That's a good idea, and I have another idea. How about tomorrow I'll take both of them to Zelda, then the next day, you can take both of them to see the Great Fairies."

"That sounds good to me."

**Chapter 4:**

"Okay Adal," Link said, "I'm going to take you to the Kokiri Forest so we can start your training there."

"Isn't that where you grew up Daddy?" asked Adal. "What are we going to do there?"

"Yes, Adal, that is where I grew up. Now, I'm going to get one of the Kokiri Children to hide the Kokiri Sword where I tell them. Then you're going to go find it. You'll also need to gather up some Rupees so you can buy your shield. Because I'm not buying one for you."

"Alright Daddy."

Adal wandered around the Kokiri Forest wondering where his father might have hidden the Kokiri Sword. His father had told him that when he found the sword, he would be allowed to keep it. He had always admired the sword and couldn't wait to get it. He had found thirteen Rupees, which he would save to buy his shield. Unfortunately, the particular shield he wanted cost forty Rupees, so he had a ways to go. He had met most of his father's old friends, and he had explored most of the forest except for the Lost Woods, but his father had told him not to look there. There was still a hill type of plain that he hadn't looked at. He walked quickly; eager to find the sword, which he figured must be up there. Finally, he was at the plain. The first thing he did was walk over to a boy who was apparently pretending to fight someone because he was jabbing his fists in mid-air. As he was walking over to talk to the boy, he noticed a small hole next to him. He thought, "_Now that's where I would hide something, so that must be it!" _

He crawled into the hole. It turned out to be a small tunnel. When he was halfway through the tunnel, he heard a loud rumbling, as if something big was rolling around. He slowed down and cautiously crawled out of the tunnel, ready for anything. He was brave for his age, but he hoped it wasn't any of the monsters his father had told him about. Not only was he unarmed, but also from what his father had told him, most of these would be at least four feet taller than he was. He looked around the area and saw that he was in a gigantic maze. He looked around the corner and saw a gigantic boulder rolling around the maze. He figured he would have to go through the maze while avoiding the boulder. He waited for the bolder to pass him, and then he quickly began to follow it. He ran around until he saw a chest a good bit away from the boulder's course.

He ran to the chest excitedly and opened it up. He gasped, there was the Kokiri Sword he had been looking for an hour. Looking around he saw a small bit of grass. Longing to try the sword out, he cut the grass and discovered a blue Rupee worth five green Rupees in it. He was so excited that he forgot about the boulder completely and ran right out in front of it. He realized this, but to late, WHAM! The boulder hit him and he was flung against the wall. He stood up, shaking, and began to walk, but as he took his first step, he winced in pain. He looked at his leg and saw that it was covered in blood. He quickly began to limp back to the tunnel, all the time wincing in pain. Finally he reached the tunnel and began his painful crawl through.

Link saw his son crawl out of the tunnel, where the Kokiri Sword was hidden, covered in blood. He ran to help Adal and quickly took him in his arms. Adal looked into his father's face, which was slightly blurred, and fainted. Fifty-five minutes later Adal came to. "It's alright son. You had a little accident while looking for the Kokiri Sword, but you're going to be all right. You've scraped a lot of the skin off your leg, but you should be able to walk. Why don't you try?" Link said. Adal stood up slowly and began to walk around in the grass. He expected his leg to hurt badly, but it didn't.

"You're right Daddy, it doesn't hurt at all." said Adal.

"Do you think you'll be able to continue your training?"

"Of course I will Dad. So, what are we doing next?"

"The next thing you need to do is go to Gerudo Valley and try to get past the guards."


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

here's the next 2 chapters. R&R!

**Chapter 5:**

"The first thing you need to learn is how to float." said Ruto. "Now get in the water, let the air out, and lie on your back."

"Like this mommy?" Adar asked.

"Yes, that's very good. Now, can you do the same thing on your stomach?" Adar let the air out of her and lay down on her stomach in the water. Instead of sinking, she just floated there. "That's right." said Ruto as her daughter brought her face out of the water. "Now do the back float again and rotate your arms backwards. That's it. I can tell you take after your mother when it comes to swimming. Now do the same thing with the front float, except this time, rotate your arms forward. Yes, you are good. Better than I thought you would be, since you are _half_ human."

"Now what do I do, Mommy?" Adar asked her mother.

"Since you've learned how to do the front and back strokes, lets work on breathing under water. Now, first take a deep breath then start to let it out, while you're letting it out, go under water and you should be able to keep on breathing. After lots of practice, you should even be able to talk under water."

"Really? That's so cool!" exclaimed Adar. "Well here I go." She did what her mother told her to, and sure enough, she was able to breathe under water. "Wow! That was so totally cool."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool the first few times you do it, but after a while it starts to get old." agreed Ruto. "Well, it's been three hours now, are you ready for a break?"

"No, not yet!"

"Well, you still need to take a break, whether you want to, or not!"

"But Mommy…."

"No buts about it, it's time you took a break!"

"Oh, alright! I wonder what Adal and daddy are up to?"

"Who knows!"

"They do!"

"You're right, they do."

**Chapter 6:**

"Now, you're going to try to sneak past all the Gerudo Thieves, you're also going to have to fight four Gerudo Thieves who will be about a year older than you. Your mission is to rescue four people from the Gerudos." Link told his son.

"Will it be hard?" asked Adal.

"Yes, believe me it will. Also, if one of the Gerudo Thieves catches you, you'll be thrown in jail, but don't worry; I'll get you out. And, if one of the Gerudos you are fighting hits you with her spin attack, you'll be thrown in jail. So, are you ready?"

"You bet I am!"

"Oh! Wait! I almost forgot! Here, you might need this." He handed his son a slingshot.

"Wow! The Fairy Slingshot! What will I need it for?"

"You'll need it to stun some of the Gerudos. But mind you, it will only work on the ones dressed in purple!"

Adal snuck up behind the Gerudo. He took out the slingshot, put a seed in it, took careful aim, and shot the Gerudo. She screamed, and then fell to the ground. _"That had to hurt!" _he thought. He did the same thing with two others, and then went into a doorway. He followed up a long hallway, until he came to a room with a cell in it. He was looking around the room when he heard someone say "Hey, kid!" He whipped around expecting to see a Gerudo, but instead he saw a man in the cell. He ran to the man. The man said, "I have no idea how you got past all those guards, but you must sure have some guts. But be careful they could be…any…where…Wo…kid…look out!" Adal turned around and saw a pretty young girl who looked like she might be about a year older than him. Quickly he took out the shield he had bought in the Kokiri Forest and his sword. He slashed at the girl, she screamed and slashed at him. They continued this until the girl jumped up dropping a key on the floor. He ran to pick up the key and released the man in the cell who thanked him and left. Adal continued doing this for three other men who kept getting harder and harder to find and the Gerudos he had to fight kept getting harder and harder to beat. By the time he had finished, time was almost up. While Adal was doing this his sister had learned how to talk under water and had had a short conversation with her mother under water, which she thought was extremely cool. They switched around and Link did the same thing with his daughter as with his son except with a different sword and slingshot. Ruto taught Adal the same thing she had taught Adar, unfortunately, Adal didn't get quite as long a break as his sister because he wasn't nearly as good as she was.


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

**Chapter 7:**

"So what sword and slingshot did you get?" Adal asked Adar.

"I got the Hylian Sword and the Goddess Slingshot." answered Adar. "What sword and slingshot did _you_ get?"

"I got the Kokiri Sword and the Fairy Slingshot."

"You're so lucky to get the Kokiri Sword!"

"And you're so lucky to get the Goddess Slingshot!"

"Alright kids, time for bed." said Ruto.

"Can daddy come up and give us a kiss goodnight?" asked Adar.

"I'm sure he can and he will!" answered Ruto.

"Yea yea!" shouted Adar and Adal together.

_It was the next day._

"This is so cool! We get to go see Queen Zelda!" Adal exclaimed.

"I know! It's so cool!" agreed Adar.

"Alright you two," said Ruto, "I'm going to give you some advice when addressing Zelda. First, make sure you only nod your head slightly in respect! Second, make sure you call her Zelda and none of that Your Majesty nonsense."

"Why don't we do that?" asked Adar, suspicious that her mother didn't like the queen.

"Because she doesn't like it!" answered Ruto.

Ruto and the children rode on Epona's back to Hyrule Castle Town.

"Hello Zelda." said Ruto.

"Ruto! Fancy seeing you here. And these must be your children." exclaimed Zelda.

"Yes, they are!" answered Ruto.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Link and I were wondering if you could teach Adal and Adar how to do your Magic Spells."

"Yes, will you? It would be so cool to be able to do magic?" Adar said excitedly.

"Yes, I've always wanted to be able to do magic like you and daddy!" agreed Adal.

"Well, I don't see why I couldn't teach you my magic, but first you'll have to pass a test." Zelda told them.

"What kind of a test?" Adar and Adal asked together.

"Well, has your father ever told you about the Stalchildren?" asked Zelda.

"Oh yes! All the time!"

"Well, each of you will have to go out alone at night time and fight the Giant Stalchild until morning."

"Where can we find it?"

"Well, you have to pick a single pair of Stalchildren, then you keep fighting that one pair, and eventually a giant Stalchild will come up and after you beat him you'll start all over again."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets get going!" said Adal excitedly.

"It will be night time soon so we'd better go." agreed Zelda.

The wolf howled, telling Adal that it was nighttime. He took out his sword and shield and readied himself to fight. Suddenly he heard a sound and turned around to see two Stalchildren slowly walking toward him. He slashed each of them twice and they split into a pile of bones. Then another pair came up. He did the same thing with them. He continued this with two other pair until a pair came up. One of them was normal sized, but the other was huge, towering over Adal like he was a little ant. The Giant Stalchild slashed him with his claws and left four large gashes on his arm. _"Why am I always the one to get beat up?"_ he thought as he slashed it twice and it disappeared. His arm was starting to lose its feeling. Just as he was starting to get worried that he wouldn't be able to defend himself, he heard a rooster crow, telling him it was morning. He ran into the town as the drawbridge lowered and ran to his mother. They bought him a red potion and made him drink it. It tasted pretty good for medicine and it healed his wound almost immediately. Afterwards Zelda took Adal to her castle courtyard to teach him her Magic Spells and left Ruto to watch Adar practice her sword fighting.

Just as they were finishing Adal's learning of Zelda's Magic Spells they heard a wolf howl telling them that Adar would now be fighting the Stalchildren. Adal who was worried that his sister, being a girl, would get worse injured than he had, ran to Castle Town to wait with his mother at the drawbridge. Morning came and Adal ran out the drawbridge to see her talking to a tall young boy who was about her age.

"Adar, what are you doing? Who's that? Did you fight the Stalchildren? Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Well of course I'm alright. I did get a scratch on my face, but other than that nothing. I'm talking to this Zoranian human. His name is Cavan." answered Adar.

"Well, you'd better get back to Castle Town. You'll need to drink some potion to heal your "scratch". You also need to learn the Magic Spells."

"Oh right, of course. Good-bye Cavan."

"Good-bye Princess Adar. And you Prince Adal." said Cavan. With that Cavan dove into Zora's River and swam back to Zora's Domain.

Adal grabbed Adar's hand and dragged her into Castle Town. "Mommy, Adar needs some of that red potion stuff." Adal said hurriedly.

"Here, drink this Adar." said Ruto.

"Come, we must teach you the Magic Spells which you will learn today." said Zelda.

**Chapter 8:**

"Today I'm going to take you to see many Great Fairies. These fairies are hidden in caves all around Hyrule. I'll need to give you each an ocarina. I'll then teach you Zelda's Lullaby." Link said to his son and daughter.

"Have you already bought the ocarinas Daddy?" asked Adar.

"Yes, I have. They aren't any special kind of ocarina, they're just regular ocarinas."

"Are they Hylian Ocarinas?" Adal asked.

"Yes, they are." answered Link. "Now the first fairy I'm going to take you to see lives on top of Death Mountain. It will be dangerous so try to be careful." With that they rode on Epona to Kakariko Village. Link led them up a staircase to a gate guarded by a soldier wearing a Keeton Mask. "I see you never gave your son that mask, or did you just like wearing it?" Link said.

"Huh!" was the soldier's reply. "How did you know about that?"

"Surely you remember _me_! I'm the Hero of Time! You know, the kid who came to you with a letter from Zelda and sold you that mask?" Link answered laughing.

"You? Well, kid, long time no see!"

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm twenty-three years old."

"Well, you're right, you aren't a kid anymore. But, you're still much younger than me."

"So, you don't suppose you could let me take my kids up Death Mountain, could you?"

"Well, since Zelda did let you go up once, I don't see why she wouldn't let you go up again!" said the soldier thoughtfully. "Okay, open the gate men."

Link led his kids up Death Mountain. They had to fight four Red Tektites that guarded Death Mountain Trail. Once Adal almost got knocked off his feet by a giant ball with spots that neither he nor Adar knew what it was. "What was that Daddy?" asked Adal.

"That was a Goron." Link answered.

"I didn't know Gorons rolled." said Adar curiously.

"Most of them don't, but a few seem to enjoy rolling. Just be careful like I said to be." replied Link.

With that they continued walking, keeping their eyes open for more rolling Gorons. Soon afterwards Link led them up a small trail past a red flag. There were many large rocks that they had to walk around, slowing their pace. Not long after they came to a wall with vines growing on it. Link shot some spiders that were on it and began to climb. Adar and Adal followed. When they reached the top they saw two caves. Their father led them to the one on the right. He stopped in front of it and said, "Now I will give you your ocarinas." He handed each of them a black ocarina. "Now play this song," he said, and he played a beautiful song. "That was Zelda's Lullaby." he said after they had each played the song correctly/

"That's a pretty song," said Adar. "What's it for?"

Link answered, "You'll need it to see the Great Fairy. Now go in that cave one at a time and play Zelda's Lullaby on the gray platform."

"Can I go first, Daddy?" Adal asked.

"Well certainly you can, if that's alright with your sister." Link said. Adal looked at his sister hopefully.

"It's fine with me." Adar said.

"Great!" exclaimed Adal. He walked into the cave and saw a pool of clear water. He saw the gray platform his father had told him about and went over and stood on it. He took out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby.

All of a sudden he heard, "Aha ha ha ha! Welcome Adal, I was wondering if you would ever come!" said the Great Fairy. "I expect you've come here to get your magic. Well, here it is." She raised up her arms and a green light surrounded Adal. "Now when you hold your sword to the side, it will become powered up. But use this magic wisely for it will weaken you. If you start to feel weak, look for some small, forest green, leather pouches. These pouches are filled with potion that will refill your magic. Well, good-bye for now." And with that she spun around in mid-air and disappeared into the pool of water. Adal ran out to tell his sister and father about what had happened. His sister went and learned the same thing as her brother. Then their father told them to hang on to his belt while he warped them to Hyrule Castle Town.

They went to Zelda's castle, went through the gate, and began walking down the path. They stopped right before the path turned and walked over to a hole/tunnel. They crawled into the hole and got Din's Fire from the Great Fairy. They went to one in Zora's Domain and got Farore's Wind from the Great Fairy. After that they went to one more in the desert and got Nayru's Love from the Great Fairy. Link took Adar and Adal home and they went to bed, for it was one o' clock in the morning.


	5. Chapter 9 and 10

i still don't own zelda. no duh. R&R

**Chapter 9:**

Adal stretched and slipped out of bed. It had been three years since he and his sister had done their training and gotten their magic powers. Adal looked at his sister who was sound asleep. He thought about waking her, but decided not to. Since it was five a.m. and Adar usually got up at ten. He crept down the stairs and into the throne room. He was surprised to see that it was empty, since his parents usually got up earlier than him because of their duties of ruling Zora's Domain. _"Oh well." _he thought and went into Zora's Fountain. He enjoyed practicing his swimming, breathing, and talking under water. Plus there was a Gossip Stone there. He had a special mask called the Mask of Truth which aloud him to talk to these strange one eyed stones. He had also learned that if he played Zelda's Lullaby in front of it, tiny little red fairies would come out and talk to him in their tiny little voices.

Adal stood up and began walking back to the throne room. He had been talking to his friends for nearly three hours now, and he figured his parents might be worried about him. He ran into the throne room, expecting his mother to rush over to him and begin to scold him for worrying them. Instead, nothing. Silence. He looked around and saw that no one was there. He ran out to the room of the cavern where all the non-royal people played around. There was no one there. He went to Adar's boyfriend, Cavan's secret hideout. He wasn't there. Then he thought about his sister. He ran up to their room and to her bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Adar there, lying on her side still fast asleep. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it, thinking. Suddenly he saw a piece of paper lying on the floor between the two beds. He picked it up and read it. It said:

_Missing your parents and friends? Ha ha ha! If you are and you want them back, then come and fight me! I'll be waiting for you with your parents and friends! See you soon, or should I expect you to be too much of cowards! Ha!_

_Sincerely _

_Your archenemy, Ganon_

"Adar! Adar, wake up!" yelled Adal.

"Adal, it's to early." Adar groaned.

"I don't care! Get up! I'm older than you so I can tell you what to do! Now get up!"

"You're only a few months older than me!"

"I don't care! Get up right now!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Here, read this." Adal handed her the letter.

"Where did you get this?" Adar asked, suspicious that her brother was making this up.

"I found it on the floor between our beds."

"Are you sure you aren't just making this up?"

"Come and see. There's nobody here except us."

Adar followed her brother to the throne room, no one was there. She went to the large room, no one was there either. She even went to Cavan's special hideout. Sure enough, no one was there.

"I guess you aren't making it up." said Adar.

Adal asked, "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? We should go look for Ganon."

"Are you kidding! We're only eight years old!"

"So? Dad wasn't much older than us when he saved Hyrule!"

"True, but still." Adar gave Adal an ugly look. "Okay, you're right, lets go!" he said quickly.

"We'll have to go see Zelda. She can help us get the three Spiritual Stones back."

"What do we need the Spiritual Stones for?"

"We need to open the Door of Time so we can try to pull the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time."

"Okay, lets go!"

They ran out of Zora's Domain and into Hyrule Field. Adar played Epona's Song on her ocarina and they rode to the castle. They ran to the path leading to the castle and spoke to the guard.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you through this gate?" said the guard.

"Look mister, we need to see the queen it's urgent!" said Adal annoyed.

"Who are you?"

"We are Adal and Adar, prince and princess of Zora's Domain."

"Oh! I beg your pardon your majesties. Of course you can see Queen Zelda."

With that he banged his spear on the ground and the gate opened. Adal and Adar ran into the castle. Queen Zelda was standing in the courtyard.  
"Zelda, Zelda!" screamed Adar.

"Adar, Adal! What are you doing hear?" exclaimed Zelda.

"Y-you have to help us!" gasped Adal. "Ganon has captured our parents and the other people of Zora's Domain."

"Wo wo. Hold on. Not so fast. Now, you say Ganon has captured the Zora's?" Zelda answered.

"Yes! He has!" Adar said.

"How can you be sure?" asked Zelda.

"He left us a letter. Here it is. Read it." answered Adal.

Zelda read the letter and gasped. "So you're telling the truth" she said. "Come with me. We have to open the Temple of Time and let you two try to pull out the Master Sword. Have you been working on your warping?"

"Yes." said Adar. "We have."

"Good. You'll need to warp to the temple. Okay, on three. Ready? One, two, three!"

"Azar va kon de ra goo za timpla tim." the three of them whispered together. Just then Zelda's personal messenger ran in. He gasped as he saw Queen Zelda and two little kids slowly float into the air surrounded by a blue light and fly off into the sky.

**Chapter 10**

Adal ran into the Temple of Time to see his sister and Zelda standing on the warp pad. He had never been quite able to manage to land on the warp pad when he warped somewhere. Zelda walked over to a little platform at the foot of some stairs. Adar and Adal gasped as she took out the three most beautiful stones they had ever seen. They knew immediately that they were the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire. The three spiritual stones. Zelda placed them carefully into three dents on the platform, took out her ocarina, the Ocarina of Time, and played the Song of Time. There was a loud noise and the wall at the top of the stairs parted in the middle. They looked inside the opening and saw the Pedestal of Time with the Master Sword sticking out of it.

"Adal, you go first. Go on, try and pull the sword out." urged Zelda.

Adal stood in front of the pedestal and wrapped both hands around the hilt of the sword. But he immediately pulled them off and ran back to Zelda and his sister howling with pain. Zelda and Adar looked at Adal's hands.

"Yogh. I guessed he wasn't meant to have the Master Sword." Adar said.

"Maybe you'd better not try to pull the sword, Adar." said Adal, for he was worried that his sister would come to a worse fate than he had.

"Nonsense! Of course I'm going to try!" exclaimed Adar. She stood in front of the pedestal, wrapped her hands around the sword, and pulled. The sword slipped out of the pedestal easily and Adar swung it, just as amazed as her brother who was standing there with his eyes popping out and his mouth open. She giggled, "You look funny!"

"Come on, this is no time to stand there." Zelda said, trying to keep a straight face as she looked at Adal. They turned to leave, but stopped. Standing there was Adar's boyfriend, Cavan.

"Cavan! How did you get here?" asked Adar in amazement.

"I managed to escape from Ganon. I was on my way to Zora's Domain when I saw you going to Zelda's Castle. I followed you there and hid behind the bushes in the courtyard. When I heard you were going to the Temple of Time I came here and hid in one of the corners waiting for you." answered Cavan coolly.

"Cavan, there's something I've always wanted to ask you. How come you're the only Zora except for my father, who's a human?" asked Adal.

"Perhaps I'm not a Zora. But anyway, that's not important now. Like Zelda disguised herself as a Shiekah and guided your father, I will now guide you. You will need to awaken the Sages again. The first one lies in the Glass Temple. Here is the song that will guide you there. Play it on your ocarinas." He took out a keyboard and played these notes. A, g, high c, low d, high e. When Zelda, Adar, and Adal had played the notes he ran and leaped into the air, disappearing.

"Hurry, play the Derring of Glass." said Zelda.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Adar.

"No, I must stay here and do my duties as queen. This is your quest. I wish you good fortune." answered Zelda. And with that she slammed the ground and disappeared. Adar and Adal played the song and were immediately warped to the Glass Temple. They looked around and saw that this temple was made entirely of glass. They fought a bunch of Keese and Stalchildren. They walked into a room and heard a sound of metal banging on glass. They turned around to see that metal bars had fallen over the door. They turned back around and together walked to the center of the room. A gigantic spider.

"Welcome, I am Gladdina, Glass Arachnid." it whispered.

The spider shot out a string of glass, which wrapped around Adal. The bottom of the string broke off into a jagged edge and began to cut into his skin. Adar screamed and ran to him, cutting the glass off with her sword. She shot one of Gladdina's legs with her slingshot and it shattered into a million pieces. Adal, now having recovered with a sip of red potion got up and shot a leg on the opposite side of the spider. They continued this until all eight of Gladdina's legs had shattered. The spider fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Adal and Adar put their shields up to shield themselves from the flying glass. A blue circle of light formed where Gladdina had fallen. They stepped into the light and were warped to the Temple of Sages. Suddenly an owl flew into the temple. He folded his wings over his chest, opened them, and transformed into a tall young man.

"I am Kaepora-Gaebora. Your father has probably told you about me. What he did not know was that a curse was put on me, which turned me into an owl. When you defeated the evil boss of this temple, you set me from the curse. Now I can turn into an owl and a human any time I wish. Here, take this medallion, it will help you on your quest." he said, giving them a silver medallion. They were then warped back to the Temple of Time.


	6. Chapter 11 and 12

i still dont own zelda.

**Chapter 11**

"I see you have awakened Kaepora-Gaebora, the first sage." said a voice belonging to Cavan. "You have done well. Now you must learn this song which will lead you to the Sky Temple." He took out his keyboard and played these notes: high A, low A, middle C, D, low E. "Good luck."

Adal and Adar played the song and were immediately warped to the Sky Temple. They looked around. They were standing on a small cloud in front of a bigger cloud with a light blue building on it. They jumped over to the bigger cloud and ran into the building. Inside the first room they saw many statues made of what looked like gray cloud. Adal touched one of them and his hand went right through it. They went up a long set of stairs and walked into a room with a bunch of strange looking creatures inside. These creatures had the shape of humans, but they were pure white. They had long silver hair that seemed to float behind them rather than be attached to their heads. One of them floated up to Adal and raised its arms above its head. It then brought its arms toward Adal and a flash of lightning came out and hit him. He fell on the floor gasping for breath. Adar ran over and slashed the creature with her sword. She then slashed the others and went to help her brother. He was now lying unconscious on the floor. She picked him up and dragged him over to a corner. He had drank all his red potion and she couldn't afford to spare any of hers. She also knew that the last thing he needed was to be in a room with more bad guys. Therefore she left him and went into the next room.

"I think I will call those things Cloud Demons." she said to herself. Then she heard the familiar sound of metal bars falling over the door and knew she was about to fight the boss of the Sky Temple. Sure enough she crossed to the center of the room and saw a giant Cloud Demon there.

"I am Rikushandare, the Cloud Demon." it said. It raised its arms up and threw a flash of lightning at the unsuspecting Adar. It hit her and she fell on the floor gasping for breath. She quickly took out her red potion and drank some of it. She felt her strength come back to her instantaneously. She quickly slashed Rikushandare until he fell on the floor and became a harmless vapor, which floated around the room and dissolved. The blue light and two heart pieces appeared on the floor. She ran out of the room hoping her brother had recovered and discovered he was gone.

"Aaaaaaagh!" she screamed. "He's gone! It's all my fault! I never should have left him here!" She ran back to the other room, picked up the two heart pieces, and jumped into the blue light. She was then warped to the Temple of Sages.

"Hello Adar." said Adal.

"What are you doing here?" asked Adar.

"I don't really know myself. When that thing hit me with the lightning I was warped here. I guess this means I'm the Sage of Sky."

"But how can you be the Sage of Sky? You have to help me get our parents and friends back."

"Don't worry. I will be helping you. I will be adding my power to yours with this medallion." He gave her a light blue medallion.

"But that's not what I mean. I mean you need to come with me and help battle the bad guys of each temple."

"I am. Kaepora-Gaebora said he would fly back and forth from the different parts of the temple so I can come with you. Oh, and by the way, can I have my heart piece?"

"Yeah, sure, here you go." she said giving him the heart piece. Then they held hands and were warped back to the Temple of Time.

**Chapter 12**

"Adal and Adar, the next temple you go must go to is the Golden Temple." said Cavan. "You must play the song three times in order to warp to this temple." He took out his small keyboard and played these notes: low A, low A, high C, high B, G. Then he leaped into the air and disappeared.

Adal and Adar played the song three times and were warped to the Golden Temple. But this time when the warped, the feeling was different. Instead of the normal feeling of being two places at once, they felt like they were being thrown into a fire and melted. When they finally finished warping they were both crouching on the ground screaming in pain. Adar recovered first and ran over to help her brother.

"Adal, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." he answered. "What was with that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with having to play the warp song three times."

"Maybe. Well, come on. Lets go look around."

"Okay."

They looked around to see where they were, and saw they were standing on golden grass, underneath a golden sky with a silver sun, in front of a golden building.

"Well, I guess the Golden Temple is located in the Golden Land." Adar joked.

"Actually it could be." replied Adal.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, come on. Lets go in the temple."

They both drew their swords and ran into the temple. A golden flash of light immediately blinded them both. Then the room was filled with golden Keese. They had only enough sense left to put their shields over their heads before they both passed out. Adal woke up and looked around expecting to see his bedroom with his sister in the bed next to his. Instead he saw gold, gold, and more gold. For a minute he just sat there wondering where he was. Finally he remembered what he was doing and what had happened. He looked to his right to see Adar lying unconscious on the floor next to him.

"Adar?" he said, pushing her gently. "Adar?"

"What? Where are we? What happened?" Adar asked her brother.

"We're in the Golden Temple, remember? And we got blinded by a flash of light."

"Oh yeah."

Adal helped his sister stand up and they both walked slowly to the door. Adal went in first with Adar following after him. As Adal pushed open the door he was aware that another ball of light was forming. He quickly shut the door.

"Listen, I have to go first. There's another ball of light forming in there." Adal said.

"But Adal, another hit with that could kill you!" Adar answered.

"I know and it could kill you too. That's why I have to go first. Since you wield the Master Sword, you can't afford to die. If the sword falls into anybody else's hands, even mine, it could end in disaster."

"But, alright."

Adal pushed open the door and saw the light coming towards him. He pushed Adar on the floor and took the full blow on himself. He immediately fell on the floor unconscious.

"Adal!"shrieked Adar. She bent over him and checked his pulse. He had none. She put her hand over his mouth, hoping to feel even the faintest bit of air. Only stillness. She stood up and saw what looked like the shape of a young man standing in the shadows. She drew her sword and approached the form slowly. When she was a few inches from it she raised her sword and was just about to strike when the form held out a hand in the Zoranian sign of peace and she lowered her sword. The form stepped out of the shadows and Adar gasped. It was Cavan.

"You did this?" she asked. "You killed my brother?"

"No. I did not." Cavan answered her. "It was one of the rare Golden Light Formers." He ran over to Adal. "Adar? Do you have any red potion left?"

"Yes, a little."

"Give it to me."

Adar took the nearly empty bottle of red potion and gave it to Cavan. He poured a drop of it into Adal's mouth and held his head up so it ran down his throat. Cavan continued this until the inch of potion left in the bottle was gone. Then he took Adal's pulse.

"The potion revived him a little, but he'll need to get out of here. Do you think you can handle this by yourself?" Cavan told Adar.

"Yes, I think I can." she answered.

"All right, but be extremely careful."

With that he picked Adal up and warped him back to Zelda's castle, where he was put in bed and given treatment to heal him.

Adar picked up her shield and drew her sword. Slowly she crossed the room till she came to another door. She raised her shield and flung open the door. She again heard the familiar sound of the metal bars hitting the floor.

"I guess I have to fight that thing." she muttered.

She heard a very faint thump, and then a female voice saying, "I am Golduna, oldest of the remaining Golden Light Formers."

A ball of light began to form, but Adar was very learned, being a princess, and shot the monster with her slingshot before it could finish forming the ball. The Golden Light Former threw the small ball at Adar who hit it with her sword and it rebounded and the Golden Light Former. Golduna screamed in pain and fell unconscious, giving Adar a chance to slash her with her sword. Adar continued this strategy until Golduna disappeared.

The blue light formed and two heart pieces showed up again. Adar picked the heart pieces up and stepped into the blue light. She was again warped to the Temple of Sages. She was surprised to see that the sage was none other than Golduna herself.

"What? How? You?" she stuttered.

"Yes, me. Ganon put a curse on me, which turned me evil, but when you defeated me the curse was taken off and I was brought here. I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble. My kind is actually a good, very peaceful type of creature." Golduna answered thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose you shall need this." Golduna handed Adar a golden medallion. "And please, accept my apologies about your brother. I hope he will be all right. He's a very noble lad."

"Apology accepted. And don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine."

Adar was then warped to the Temple of Time. When she arrived she ran to Zelda's castle to check on her brother. When she got there she found Cavan, Zelda, and some of the servants gathered around Adal.

"Adar, I need the heart piece." Cavan said.

Adar handed him the heart piece. Cavan took it and pressed it against Adal's chest, muttering something under his breath. The heart piece was suddenly absorbed into his chest and he coughed and sat up.

"Adal!" Adar cried. And she ran to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Okay, okay! You can let me go now!" he said. "Girls."


	7. Chapter 13 and 14

i dont own zelda.

**Chapter 13**

After Adal had recovered from his injury, Cavan took out his keyboard and played these notes: C, high C, D, high G, low B, very low A. "That will take you to the Rainbow Temple." he said.

Adal and Adar played the song on their ocarinas and were warped to the Rainbow Temple. They looked around and saw that they were standing on a giant rainbow with a shiny rainbow building on it. They went inside it and saw that every thing was rainbow. Even the statues were made out of rainbow. They went inside the next room. This room had one miniature rainbow inside of it.

"Now I wonder how a rainbow could hurt somebody." Adal wondered aloud.

"I'm sure it will have a way." said Adar.

Just as she finished saying this, one of the rainbows produced a small, rainbow colored marble. This marble began to spin around faster and faster. Adal and Adar who had been watching the marble were hypnotized. Then the marble started moving towards a large hole that was in the center of the room. Adal and Adar followed it. They kept following it and following it, all the time getting closer and closer to the hole. But then Adar tripped on crack in the floor and came back to herself. She saw her brother walking towards the hole.

"Adal! Adal, come back!" she called.

Because it was only a small hypnotizing ball, his sister's voice brought Adal back to himself right before he fell into the hole.

"Adal, Adal! Are you all right? Oh, I don't know what I would have done if you had kept on walking. You probably would have been lost forever!" Adar cried, flinging herself on her brother.

"Adar, relax! I'm okay!"

"Adal, before we go on, remember when we learned Zelda's magic?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, didn't she say that one of the spell's would protect us from being hypnotized?"

"Yes, I think she did. Do you remember which one it was?"

"No, but we could find out."

"We don't have time, there's no telling what Ganon could be doing to the Zoras right now!"

"Well, all right. But it will make things more dangerous."

"I know, but still."

They walked around the hole and went into the next room. Again they heard the sound of the metal bars hitting the floor. Adar, who suspected that the boss would be another hypnotizing rainbow, began trying the spells that Zelda had taught her to find the spell that would protect them from being hypnotized.

Sure enough a giant rainbow came down and said, "I am Rainbowas."

Rainbowas produced a giant rainbow marble, which began to spin around very quickly. Just at that time, Adar figured out which spell would keep them from being hypnotized. She quickly did the motions to the spell, and a red crystal surrounded her. She pulled Adal into the circle and they were both protected. Then they took out their slingshots and started shooting at the rainbow until it was dead.

The blue warp light and two heart pieces appeared as usual, and they picked up the heart pieces and stepped into the light. They were warped to the Temple of Sages. Here, waiting for them was a very pretty young girl. She had long, rainbow colored hair, and wore a rainbow colored dress and shoes.

"My name is Edana. I am the princess of the Rainbow People. You have freed us from the slavery of our enemies the Hypnorainbows. I express my gratitude by giving you this medallion." she said. Edana then gave them a beautiful rainbow medallion. Then they were warped, to their surprise, back to Zora's Domain.

**Chapter 14**

"What's going on?" asked Adar. "Why are we back here?"

"I don't know." Adal answered.

Together they walked into the palace. It was just as empty as it had been when they left. Then they went to their room. That was still empty too. Last of all they went down to Zora's Fountain.

"Surprise!" shouted Cavan, Zelda, Malon, Talon, and many other people.

Adal and Adar jumped.

"Happy birthday Adal!" everyone shouted.

"What? It's my birthday?" Adal asked, surprised.

"Well, no, not exactly. Actually your birthday was a couple of days ago, but you weren't here." answered Cavan. "But we all brought you a gift. Who wants to go first?"

"I will." said Zelda. She walked up to Adal and gave a small box. He opened it and gasped, it was the Lens of Truth.

"Oh, thank you Zelda, thank you!" he shouted.

"You're very welcome."

"Here." said Cavan. He handed Adal another, slightly bigger box. Adal opened it and took out a gray tunic.

"What's it for?" he asked Cavan.

"It will keep your body temperature always normal."

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it."

Malon came up to him and said, "My present is a surprise. It's down at Lon Lon Ranch."

Then they all went down to Lon Lon Ranch to see what Malon's present for Adal was. Adal ran after Malon through the gates of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Wait here," she said. She then disappeared into the stable for a few minutes. When she came back out she was pulling something behind her. Adal gasped to see that it was a horse. The horse was a solid light gray.

"Wow! Thanks Malon!" Adal exclaimed.

"Here's my gift," said Talon, handing Adal a silver saddle.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Adal said. He saddled the horse and started riding around Lon Lon Ranch on it.

"You are so lucky to have a horse!" Adar said to her brother as they rode back to the Temple of Time. "What are you going to call her?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it for a while. In the mean time, we had better go meet Cavan at the Temple of Time." answered Adal.

When they reached Hyrule Castle Town, Adal tethered his horse to a tree and they went inside. They then ran to the Temple of Time where Cavan was waiting for them.

* * *

my computer crashed and i lost the next chapter, so i may or may not continue this story. i want to finish "how the evil became" before i do anything else for now. so sry to anyone who was reading this. 


End file.
